Antifaz
by Naomi Hozuki
Summary: Él no era más que una marioneta. Ella era la pobre adolescente que todos veían con burla. Él era envidiado por muchos hombres por ser más que un Uchiha. Ella estaba aburrida de ser pisoteada. Él estaba aburrido de ser utilizado. -La luz parecía desvanecerse a mi alrededor hasta que te encontré, Hinata.


_**Antifaz**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, yo sólo ocupo sus sensuales personajes para hacer cosas enfermas con ellos…_

* * *

En la era antigua, nuestro mundo se dividía en dos poblados.

Los humanos y los mutantes.

Los mutantes eran gente mitad animal y humano.

Estos se odiaban.

Después de muchas batallas el bando de los humanos gobernó sobre los mutantes.

Hasta ahora siempre ha sido así, los mutantes son simples esclavos o mascotas de los humanos. Muchos han llegado a temerles a los humanos por los tratos de estos.

Después de mucho tiempo no ha habido alguna ley que beneficie totalmente a los mutantes por lo cual estos se resignaron a tratar de pedir ayuda y se fueron acostumbrando a una difícil vida de discriminación y burlas.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha se levantaba esa mañana con cansancio y no había logrado conciliar el sueño, de nuevo.

Vivía solo en un gran departamento, no por algo era el heredero de una de las más grandes empresas de Tokio, Uchiha Corps. Y no es como si su vida fuera de lo más emocionante.

Tenía gran suma de dinero, pero no era algo banal para él. Porque cada vez que se levantaba de la cama siempre era la misma rutina.

Ducharse, ponerse la vestimenta del trabajo que consistía en una blusa perfectamente planchada y sin algún rastro de arruga, una corbata, pantalones y zapatos negros. Después desayunaba algo y se iba a pasar el resto del día encerrado en su oficina con muchos papeles alrededor.

Era un hombre envidiable si no se le conocía, las mujeres suspiraban al verlo pasar, ricachón con buenos autos, etc.

Pero para él eso no tenía ninguna importancia, todavía recordaba que cuando pequeño quería trabajar vendiendo dangos y disfrutar la tranquilidad de la primavera, sin embargo, todos esos sueños se vieron frustrados por su padre. Lo obligo a hacer algo que a él no le gustaba, que despreciaba.

Y a medida que crecía se vio aún más acorralado con el nacimiento de su hermano, si Itachi se negaba a trabajar, obligarían a su pequeño hermano a arruinar su vida. Es por esto que se sacrificó por él aunque Sasuke no entendiera sus verdaderos propósitos y lo odiará por tener toda la atención de Fugaku.

Trataba de vivir con eso y se sentía feliz porque por lo menos su ototo disfrutara de la adolescencia…

Con estos pensamientos se levanto de la cama y se preparó para otro largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una refrescante ducha, el mayor de los Uchiha se dirigía a su oficina y como siempre se encontró a su padre afuera de está esperándolo.

-Los papeles que me pediste ayer ya se encuentran en tu oficina, tu secretaria debió de haberte avisado.

-No es eso a lo vengo -dijo Fugaku con el característico ceño fruncido—.Vine a informarte sobre un pacto que hicimos con otra empresa.

-Ve al grano, necesito firmar todos estos papeles y no tengo tiempo -apresuro Itachi sentándose en frente de su escritorio y apoyándose en este-.

-Más respeto jovencito, si quieres que vaya directo al grano entonces lo haré, en tres meses te casarás con la hija del funcionario del Hospital Konoha. Sakura Haruno.

Al segundo de haber escupido esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Itachi golpeando la mesa.

-Lo repetiré una vez más, en tres meses te casarás con Sakura Haruno quieras o no.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que no. No me casaré con ella.

-Eso no lo decides tú, el trato ya está firmado. La próxima semana la conocerás –con esto dicho Fugaku salió de la oficina.

Al instante en que la puerta fue cerrada se oyeron golpes y como las cosas se rompían.

Después de un rato, hubo un inquietante silencio.

Ni la misma secretaria de Itachi, Tenten, tuvo las agallas como para entrar y preguntarle a su jefe que es lo que sucedía o si se encontraba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba un joven masajeándose las sienes y sus manos callosas estaban con un poco de sangre.

Siempre fue una marioneta y desde pequeño lo supo. Sólo que no esperaba que su propio padre fuera capaz de también meterse en lo que sería su vida amorosa. Él nunca había tenido una relación seria, sólo salía una que cada vez con alguna modelo y al día siguiente ya era historia.

Nunca pudo recordar el nombre de alguna de ellas y si lo saludaban en la calle él hacía la vista gorda.

Pero ahora tendría que vivir su vida amarrado a una joven que ni su cara querría ver.

Le gustaba más su vida de solitario.

Frustrado levanto su vista y observo su oficina.

Con los golpes y patadas que dio estaba echa un asco, pero ahora no tenía la paciencia como para ordenar todo y firmar.

Así que salió de su oficina pero antes tomo su abrigo. De paso le aviso a su secretaria que todas las reuniones las cancelará porque no se presentaría en dos días. Tenten asintió repetidas veces la cabeza nerviosa; y confundida siguió viendo como su jefe se retiraba.

Después de esto Itachi salió bufando de la empresa. Prefirió dejar su auto y salir a caminar para despejarse…

A mitad de camino hacia el bar –iría a perderse en el alcohol y luego despertaría con alguna mujer a su lado como siempre- comenzó a llover y él con mala suerte a su lado frunció el ceño.

Hoy definitivamente no era su día.

Siguió caminando con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en su rostro cuando de pronto escucho unos maullidos.

No es como si Itachi cada vez que escuchará algo que tenga que ver con gatos se volteará y perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, para nada…

_Ok._

Comenzó a mirar a los lados y sus pies lo llevaron hasta un callejón donde los maullidos eran aún más fuertes.

-¿Gatito? ¿Dónde estás? –susurro Itachi mientras chasqueaba la lengua y enfocaba su vista en la oscuridad.

De pronto escuchó como algo se movía y se acercó a la fuente de este sonido.

Movió las bolsas de basura y cajas y encontró lo que tanto quería.

Un humano… ¿gato?

Pestañeo repetidas veces para asegurarse que de verdad estaba viendo bien y no era que se estuviera quedando ciego.

De un momento a otro lo que parecía ser un humano gato levanto su mirada.

Era una joven.

Tenía el pelo azul como el de su madre y le llegaba hasta la cintura sólo que ahora lo tenía sucio y con algunas hojas enredadas. Sus ojos parecían unas verdaderas perlas, violetas casi llegando al blanco, a estas la acompañaban unas largas pestañas que los hacían ser más grandes y su vestimenta se suponía que era un vestido pero este ya había perdido su color y estaba lleno de barro.

Pero lo más raro era que tenía orejas y cola de gato…

De pronto a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de su madre contándole la típica historia que a él le gustaba mucho, la de los mutantes.

Así que no debía de ser un completo genio para saber que la joven era un mutante.

_Interesante._

-Gatito ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –se dirigió a la niña que lo miraba con miedo—No te haré daño pequeña.

-E-Em… Etto.. H-Hinata… -balbuceo la criatura.

-Bien, Hinata ¿Espera a alguien? –pregunto con curiosidad, realmente el gatito se veía demacrado y no creía que tuviera a alguien con ella.

-E-Espero a mi mamá y a Hanabi-nee-chan –tartamudeo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que las esperas?

-N-No me acuerdo… mamá salió con nee-chan porque estaba enferma y me dijo que esperara aquí… y n-no han vuelto –observo como un rastro de luz se apagaba en sus ojos y las lágrimas se acumulaban. Estaba pálida, de seguro por la lluvia y por la poca alimentación…

-Dime Hinata ¿tienes hambre? –pregunto acariciando la cabeza del gato y sentío como el cuerpo de la pequeña se tensaba—Acompáñame, te daré algo de comer y cuando la lluvia pare, saldremos a buscar a tu mamá y a tu hermana ¿vale?

Hinata lo miró con algo de desconfianza y al sentir como sus tripas gruñían por comida, asintió insegura.

-P-Pero… y si me buscan ahora y no me encuentran…

-Tranquila, dudo que te busquen con esta lluvia, de seguro pararon con tu hermana ya sana y vendrán en seguida por ti –sonrío para intentar calmar a Hinata y se sorprendió a él mismo.

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía, la mayoría de las veces era falsa pero esa chiquilla sabía cómo hacer aparecer ese lado que sólo mostraba a Sasuke y su madre.

Alargo su brazo y miró a Hinata esperando que correspondiera.

-G-Gracias –sonrojada acepto su mano y se levantó del lugar en el cual había pasado noches llorando…

.

.

.

.

_**Nota de la Autora:** Uff… este es mi primer fic y tenía esta idea en mi enferma cabeza y hace tiempo que quería exprimirme -3-_

_No estoy acostumbrada a escribir así que obviamente habrán algunos problemas de redacción como errores de ortografía pero espero que mediante haga más fics pueda por fin arreglarlo, porque soy novata (¿?)_

_Se supone que Itachi tiene 24 y Hinata 17, lo puse en rated M porque… en algún capitulo pasará algo especial :$_

_Y no, no es ItaSaku ni tampoco me equivoque al elegir los personajes, de echo odio con todo my Heart el personaje de Sakura Haruno… es por eso que aquí Itachi se encargará –más bien yo- de hacerla sufrir… mucho._

_Y Sakura será una completa perra :D._

_Bueno no sé si merecerá review… pero alguno que otro comentario bastará para mi corazoncito _


End file.
